


We don't believe in Happy Endings

by RKaoriL



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Other, noir, really this is written by the most depressive person in this fandom so you know what is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKaoriL/pseuds/RKaoriL
Summary: "Goodbye Wilde,""You are seriously telling me that again?!"She unlock the gun. He gulped."I hope hell is easier than this."





	1. Chapter 1

"HOPPS!"

"..."

"p-Please..."

The rabbit spit the cigarette in her mouth behind her shoulder, shruddering partly for the bitter ash taste in her mouth, partly because like everything else she was  _drenched_ and the rain had been nonstop.

She unlocked the gun.

"You have no right to memorable last words."

The lioness' eyes were shiny, which was odd with the absence of light. Hopps aimed for the forehead and shot.

She told herself the eyes were only wet because of the rain.

* * *

In the midst of all changes, Bogo's office had ramained one of the things untouchable by destiny's bitter hands. Nick carelessly slid one finger from corner to corner of the huge chair he was sat in.

"Another muder," said Bogo, and threw files over the table. Nick's eyes hadn't been surprised until he slid the folders towards himself and read the name of the victim.

"Sarah? Huh. I didn't know she was messing around with gangs."

"This is the third detective of your old squad that is killed this month," Bogo said, crossing his arms "one of your partners, one of  _us._ She knew all the laws of the old rainforest gangs, I don't think she would be caught so easily in the middle of the fucking highway, one mile from the police station."

"All men must die, eventually. It's the bones of the office,"

"The  _third_ from your old squad. And should I be preocuppied that you aren't showing any emotion, Wilde?"

"Nah I don't have those before my afternoon coffee break," Bogo squinted his eyes, "Look," Nick got up with the folder in his hands, "I will investigate. I promisse. Am your best detective, ain't I? If anything, I can solve this,"

" _Second_ best."

Nick's smirk wasn't lost even with the subtle mention of his old partner.

"Of course."

Of course, of course. How couldn't he know? He had made sure she was dead.


	2. Slick

The ferret drops a smal bag on the table.

Nick doesn't need to lay down, open the plastic wrapping and stick his nose in its contents to know what it is.

"It's the pure form?" says the lioness, crossing her arms.

"None of us are chemisters," says Wolfard, "if it's not we have no way to know,"

"It's the pure form," assures the Ferret, "I wouldn't try to deal with cops if it wasn't the real thing."

 

Nick bites his lower lip.

"Judy would never admit it."

"Judy would enter this building shooting everything left and right," the ram spits, leaning on the smal table the 4 mammals were sat at "She wouldn't see an opportunity like this even if it bite her bunny butt."

The cop ram was right. Judy wouldn't ever concider this, and her choices might kill hundreds, thousend of mammals.

"Synthetic Nighthowlers in its most concentrated format," Nick scratch the top of his head, trying to think decently.

 

"Nick?"

"...it's a deal then"


	3. Chaotic

"You look positively harmful," said the ferret, winking.

Judy laughed dryly, not that the dealer noticed. She took a cigarrete from the pack on the table and lighted it.

"A chimney, I see,"

"I smoke like I go throught men,"

"Oh?"

"One after the other."

The ferret bend over the smal table they both where sat and laughed hard, his snicker echoing throught all the bar. Some mammals in the other tables turn their heads around to look at them, not that Judy minded.

She hit the top of the cigarette on the ashtray and grinned.

"Do your scars have some history?"

"Oh indeed," Judy breathe in the cigarette, pausing for a minute before blowing the smoke out, "I was caught by 3 predators and a ram."

"It sounds like a fable," the ferret said, then bend down again, this time pushing his fist on his muzzle and coughing.

"It does," she nodded, dropping the cigarette on the ashtray and grabbing another, "they held me in the middle of a forrest, my ex-partner scratch my eye and then push me off a cliff,"

The ferret's coughing were each second more severe. He sat down on his seat again and leaned his forehead on the table, coughing intensively.

"All because of concentrated synthetic nighthowlers," Judy said, and light up another cigarette as the ferret raise his head to her, widening his eye and stoping the coughing for one second before it came back stronger, "Yeah, those you dealed to them."

She grab the ferret's pack of cigarette and lighter and put it in her overcoat pocket, then, she took his cup of bourbon and threw the rest on the floor.

"You aren't going to need that," she winked, then left the bar.

The dealer only left the bar after the owner went to tell him to go home at 4 AM. 

Only that they had to wait the cops arrive to take out the body.


End file.
